I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for receiving broadcast information.
II. Background
A communication network may broadcast various types of information such as commercial advertisements, news, weather and travel advisories, segments of film, educational items, television shows, sporting events, public warning messages, etc. Broadcast information may thus include any type of information sent to more than one user and may also be referred to as broadcast content. A given user may be interested in receiving only some of the broadcast information sent by the network. The user may manually identify broadcast information of interest to the user and may either save or display the broadcast information on a receiver, e.g., a cellular phone. This manual filtering of broadcast information may be tedious. It may be desirable to automatically identify broadcast information of potential interest to the user.